Back On the Road Again
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: Natalia Hawkins never knew what is was like to grow up with a father. It was always her and her mother fighting off demons on their own. When she finally meets her father, he dies moments later from a bullet in his brain; but not before he mutters her name. Natalia, shell shocked, relies on the strangers Dean and Sam Winchester to help her figure out how he knew her. Dean/OC


**Hello, all! This is my first ever ****_Supernatural _****FanFic so I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the others. I just really wanted to make one so I gave it a shot and here is the outcome. Now this is only the first chapter so, please keep that little fact in mind. **

**This story takes place from 7x10 where Bobby dies and it will veer off into AU but they will still be hunters and trying to kill the Leviathans. The casting for my character is up on my profile and there will be no Polyvores for this story. Sorry. **

**I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more. **

**Sorry if it's crappy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Supernatural _****in anyway shape or form but I do own the story's plot and my OC(s).**

* * *

**I**

Sitting in her car, Natalia Hawkins took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She was nervous and she didn't want to do this. Natalia wanted to be anywhere but here; but she knew that she had to face her fear and do what she came here to do. She had to see the man that helped create her before he passed away. Her mother wanted her to see him once and now may have been the only time. And since Natalia happened to be in the area that he was, she had told her mother that she would visit him.

"Okay, you can do this," Natalia told herself, running a hand through her blonde hair. She took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. Grabbing her phone and purse, she got out of the car and shut the door behind her locking it. She stood facing the car door for a moment before turning around to face the building in front of her.

Hammonton Regional Hospital.

"It's now or never, Natalia," she hissed to herself before walking towards the steps that led up to the hospital.

Growing up, she was never one to shy away so easily. She was raised by her mother only, and before today, she had no idea what her father's name even was. Since she was able to comprehend how to use a knife, Natalia was sent on missions to hunt down demons and other creatures, moving from town to town with her mother before she was old enough to go on missions on her own. Natalia had never been scared even when she was looking Death right in the face.

But right now in this moment, she felt fear seeping into every single pore in her skin. She was terrified beyond belief, not knowing what was going to happen. What if he didn't even want to see her? What if he would just laugh at her and send her away? But what if he was actually happy to see her?

Natalia pushed the thoughts out of her head as she walked into the hospital and up to the front desk where a woman was sitting behind the counter.

"Excuse me," Natalia spoke up, capturing the brunette haired lady's attention. "I'm here to see a Bobby Singer."

The nurse gave her a small smile before looking down at the papers on her desk quickly. She looked back up at Natalia a second later.

"He's currently in the ICU but you are more than welcome to go and wait," the nurse said, motioning to the ICU waiting room. Giving the woman a smile, Natalia walked into the waiting room and went over to the closest nurse she saw and tapped them on the shoulder. A man with short dark hair and rectangular glasses turned around to face her.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a kind tone of voice.

"I'm looking for a Bobby Singer," she said.

"We put him in a room for intensive care but no family and friends are allowed to see him at the moment," he responded. "May I ask how you know him?"

"He's my father," Natalia responded, hesitating before the word "father" since the whole idea was new to her.

The man's face softened and he gave her a look of pity.

"Do you not know what happened to your father?"

Natalia shook her head. All she knew was that he was in the hospital and that he was practically laying on his death bed. Hunters talked a lot and word got around, making its way back to her mother who practically fainted when she heard the news, sending her daughter to go see him in the next second.

"He was shot in the head," he said slowly and quietly. "He lost a lot of blood and is slowly recovering. The bullet is still lodged in his skull but we aren't able to take it out at the moment. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured in the process." Natalia let all the information sink in. "He's doing fine but the only thing we can rely on is him."

"What are the chances that he'll be alright?" she asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"I don't want to give you false hope," the man answered, shaking his head. "Most of the time, cases like this…"

"He's going to die?" Natalia asked with horror and fear flooding through her body. It didn't matter that she didn't know the man; he was her _father _and that had to count for something.

The man just gave her a somber look and patted her shoulder in comfort. He turned around and pointed to a room with a man lying on his bed.

"Family members still aren't allowed in, but that is his room," he said. "You can go and stand outside."

"Thank you," she replied before slowly walking towards his room.

At this moment, all that Natalia could feel was terror running through her veins. Her own father was as good as dead and she had never met him. Not once in her life had she ever heard him say that he loved her and that he was proud of her like most every other girl heard from their father. She never had awkward conversations about boys and puberty with her father. She never got goodnight hugs or anything along those lines. And now, when she was going to finally meet her father, he was in critical condition and slowly slipping away.

She never wanted it to happen like this. She had dreamed all too often of ways that she would meet her father and this was _never _even remotely close to one of the scenarios.

Standing in front of his room, she saw the man that was her father, laying on the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of his mouth and needles extruding from his arms. The sight made her a bit nauseous and all she wanted to do was turn around and flee. His skin was deathly pale and there were bags under his eyes. Her heart broke for the stranger.

Feeling a presence next to her, she looked over to see a young man standing next to her, looking into Bobby's room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was very tall and built well. His hair felt to the bottom of his jawline and he had bright green eyes.

"Did you know Bobby?" he asked her quietly after a moment.

"Yeah," she said, after thinking about her answer for a moment. "In a way. You?"

"Yeah," he responded. "I was there when he got shot."

"What happened?" Natalia asked him, seeing him turn to face her.

He looked around the room quickly and let out a breath he seemed to be holding in. He looked back at her and dropped his arms down to his side.

"It was really dark and everything happened so fast. He got shot and then my brother and I drove him here," he explained.

Natalia knew that something was off and didn't add up. It was a perk that came with years and years of hunting. But she just ignored her feeling for now. She would go and follow up later after she met her father and made sure everything was okay so she could call her mom and reassure her.

Natalia nodded her head and turned her head to look at her father once more.

"Mind if I ask how you know he was here?" the man asked her, fishing for answers.

"Word travels pretty fast," she responded, vaguely. Feeling the man's eyes on her, she looked back to him and saw him staring at her.

A moment later, he stuck his hand out to her and gave her a small smile. "I'm Sam," he introduced.

Extending her hand, she shook Sam's before introducing herself as well. "Natalia."

Releasing hands, he gave her a small smile before facing Bobby's room once more. Natalia relaxed a little bit when he didn't start talking again and turned to face her father's room. She saw nurses running around in the room, taking tubes out of Bobby and turning some machines off.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"The doctor said that the swelling's going down little by little. They're going to take him off of sedation," Sam said. "Apparently, he started fighting his tube. They are going to pull them out so he can start breathing on his own."

"That's good," she commented.

Sam turned to his side, causing Natalia to turn to see who it was as well. There was another man who was a little bit shorter than Sam standing next to him. He had short brown hair and was built _very _well. He had sparkling green eyes and a little scruff around his chin.

"What did that guy want?" Same asked him.

"Uh, nothing," the other responded, hesitating in the slightest. "Just some insurance mook." Sam nodded his head and looked over at Bobby's room before the shorter one started to talk again. "Dick Roman was out there."

"What?" Sam asked, turning to the other quickly. Natalia inferred from the way he got so worked up that this man was nothing to be fond of. "What happened?"

"Nothing… for now," the man answered. "It was just a friggin' staring contest. That was about it." There was a brief pause. "What's the update?"

Sam reiterated what he had told Natalia about Bobby's progression a few minutes ago.

"That's good, right?" the man asked. "Is that good?"

"Yeah, well, the doctor said best-case scenario," Sam replied.

"All right, so when are they gonna take the bullet out?" the man pressed.

"Dean," Sam stared. "T-They're not even… they're not even gonna try that, not yet."

"What does that mean?" the man named Dean asked Sam.

"The word's "abrading," I think," Sam answered with a defeated tone of voice.

"English," Dean said.

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue. That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk."

Dean sighed and shook his head, clearly upset. Natalia stood behind Sam still and turned away from the two men to look at the room where Bobby was. He was still motionless on the bed and machines were blinking all around him.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Natalia turned around to see Sam and the man Dean looking at her.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Natalia," she responded with a nod of her head.

Dean nodded his head before he questioned her once more. "How did you know Bobby?"

"He was a close friend of my mother's," she said, not wanting to diverge in the conversation further. Dean opened his mouth to ask her another question but two nurses rush past the three of them and go into Bobby's room.

"Excuse me," Natalia spoke up, catching the attention of a nurse with a blonde pixie cut. "What's going on?"

"He's showing signs of responsiveness," she informed her. "We're taking him up for surgery."

Natalia tensed a little and nodded her head.

"If you three what to see him, I'd squeeze in there quickly," the nurse added.

Dean and Sam rushed past Natalia and into the room where Bobby was and she followed them, taking a spot at the foot of the bed. The three of them stared at the man for a while before the nurse spoke up.

"Sorry, we need to get moving."

The two men nodded their heads and looked back down at Bobby while Natalia just stood motionless, gazing down at her father. For the first time in her life she was standing right in front of the man who she should have known her whole life but didn't.

"Hey, um, Bobby, uh," Sam stalled, trying to figure out what to say. Natalia looked over at him and saw him grab Bobby's limp hand. "Just thanks for everything."

"Alright," the nurse said, breaking up the tiny moment. "Please step back."

"Yeah," Dean said, pulling Sam back from the bed. But before Sam could move, Bobby's hand reached up and grabbed Sam's hand. Natalia's eyes shot up to his face to see him fluttering his eyes open.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Sam rushed out, grabbing everyone's attention. "Stop. His eyes are open."

Natalia was frozen at the foot of the bed and it suddenly felt as if her feet were made of lead. Her breathing became shallow and fear spread through her being once more. She was finally going to meet him after twenty nine years of existing.

"Bobby," Dean shouted sounding anxious.

"Hey," Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bobby started to speak but it was muffled since he had an oxygen mask on his face. He reached up and pulled it off of his face, taking a few breaths of air. Opening his mouth to speak again, Bobby was cut off by Dean.

"Don't talk, don't talk," he instructed Bobby. Dean turned his head to the nurse and started shouting. "A pen. I – here," Dean said, grabbing a pen from the chart that was right next to the edge of the bed. "Here, here, here." Dean uncapped the pen and gave it to Sam who gave it to Bobby. "What is it?"

Bobby took deep breaths and grabbed Sam's hand, writing numbers down on his hand, grunting in pain in the process. Once he finished, Bobby relaxed back into the bed and continued to take deep breaths. Sam and Dean hovered over him and looked down at him with frightened eyes.

Bobby smiled at them before muttering a word under his breath. "Idjits."

Dean and Sam's faces relaxed and Natalia tensed as Bobby's eyes landed on her. The smile that was on his face faded a little bit but it was still there. His brown eyes widened and he took a quick breath. Natalia stood perfectly still.

"Natalia," he whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head and his head fell to the side.

The heart machine next to him flat lined and everything seemed to start to go into hyper speed for Natalia.

Dean and Sam started crying out, trying to see if Bobby would respond, but he didn't. The nurse started shouting out orders to other nurses and doctors and people flooded into the room. Natalia remained at the foot of the bed, unable to move. She was frozen in shock. Her eyes were locked on Bobby and she heard voices shout from all around her, but she couldn't process them.

He knew her name. Her own father knew her name and she had never even seen him before.

Feeling two pairs of hands grab on to both of her arms, she was dragged back out of the room. She knew that it was Dean and Sam and didn't bother looking back at them. She just stood in the middle of the waiting room, looking into the room. Her chest started to hurt and she realized that she had been holding in a breath and let it out.

Doctors and nurses flew around in the room and tried to revive Bobby but nothing worked. They continued to try but the outcome was still the same.

The only sound that Natalia could hear was the sound of the flat line machine. The sound echoed through her brain and seeped into her memory.

She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave. She never even wanted to come here. Natalia didn't want to meet her father only to have him die the second that he laid eyes on her. She never wanted this. She just wanted to be as normal as she could be.

But she couldn't go back now.

"Time of death," the doctor started, but Natalia tuned him out, not wanting to hear the rest.

So many thoughts flooded through her head. She had to call her mom to tell her the news. They would have to give Bobby a hunter's funeral and burn his bones. She would have to say goodbye to a man who she never knew but felt connected to.

Turning away from the scene in front of her, Natalia walked around Sam and Dean and sat down on one of the seats in the waiting room and pulled out her crappy flip phone. She pressed the speed dial number for her mom and put the phone to her ear. Her mother answered the phone in three rings.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom," Natalia choked out.

_"What's wrong? Did you meet Bobby?" _she asked with curiosity.

"Not exactly," she told her mother. "He's dead."

_"What?" _her mother shouted into the phone. _"He's dead? Bobby's dead?"_

Natalia remained quiet and listened as her mom broke down on the other side of the phone. The sound of her mother's pain hurt Natalia and tears started to form in her eyes. She tried to push the tears back but failed as they spilled over and trailed down her cheeks.

She choked out a couple of sobs that mixed in with her mother's cries.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter? What did you think? I would love to hear your opinions on this so far so please leave a review or PM me what you thought. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned. **

**-NS1918 xoxo**


End file.
